powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Robo Knight
6th ranger? He is the 6th ranger right? - Anon forgot to sign this post :Yes, he is. Says so in the first line of the article. Nbajammer (talk) 16:05, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Jordan? Does anyone here think Jordan will be the one to become the Robo Knight? (Cause the Robo Knight does have a morpher) My sister thought about this after seeing his reflexes catching the ice cream and we both recalled most sixth rangers usually are afilliated with the team before they join the Rangers like Tommy was before becoming the Green Mighty Morphin Ranger.Twilight-Darklight (talk) 21:53, March 4, 2013 (UTC) :Last I knew, he's a robot, hence the name. He may be the counterpart to "Gokai Silver" though. :He could, but there's a Robo Morpher in the Megaforce's arsenal list so it seems more likely its the equivalent to a ranger suit the Robo Knight wears. So I'd assume he's a human.Twilight-Darklight (talk) 02:06, March 5, 2013 (UTC) ::In Goseiger, Gosei Knight uses it to change from humanoid form to mecha form. Robo Knight probably does the same thing. ::Considering this is Power Rangers and not Super Sentai, anything can be different.Twilight-Darklight (talk) 05:19, March 5, 2013 (UTC) :::Can be, but probably isn't. It's been stated Robo Knight is a robot and the Silver Ranger being cast is the counterpart of Gokai Silver. :::Well if I learned one thing, always expect the unexpected. I've seen countless shows where I stated something was gonna happen, I was ignored, and most of the time I ended up being right. Like During Power Rangers Samurai I guessed the secret Negatron mentioned Jayden was hiding during his attack was Jayden wasn't really the chosen Red Ranger for his family's house. My sister thought I was stretching the fabric there so to speak... guess what happened near the end of the Super Samurai season: Jayden has an older sister who's the actual current head of the Shiba House. Basically I think you can't say no to something until you can guarantee it won't happen.Twilight-Darklight (talk) 06:40, :::March 5, 2013 (UTC) ::::Anyone who has seen Shinkenger already knew Jayden's secret, myself included. Anyone who has seen Goseiger will know Robo Knight will be a robot because he is also a mecha. You are entitled to your opinion, but as Gaeaman states below, we are a bunch of fans with thorough knowledge that he will in fact be a robot. Think about it. If Jordan were to become Robo Knight, he would've acted differently than he did during episode 5. He would have known better than to foolishly pretend to be a ranger. But like Gaeaman also said, this should be discussed on a forum, not on here, because talk pages are not for speculation. :::Well that's your sister and you, we're a bunch of fans who know through basic knowledge that Robo Knight will be a robot. Also note that talk pages aren't for speculation, but for actual article discussion. You can argue that Jordan might be the 6th for Super Megaforce, but we don't know that yet.Gaeaman788 (talk) 18:35, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Please unlock page Can someone please unlock the Robo Knight page so the actor's name can be added to the page? could he be in super megaforce i mean it is possible (though megaforce silver might me the human version of him)Artunism (talk) 16:12, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Robo Knight dies? Where does it say that? ChipmunkRaccoon (talk) 19:38, September 18, 2014 (UTC) :In Super Megaforce episode 17, Vrak is Back part 2, which aired in France today.